


How and Why To Save One Life

by ColorGuardSweetHeartHotFury



Category: Hot Wheels: Battle Force Five
Genre: Adult Themes in Certain Chapters but Not All, Alternate Ending, Alternate Timeline, Alternate Timelines, Battle Force 5 Team, Better Story Flow Coming Your Way Soon... In Current Works of being reworked, Between Seasons 2 & 3, Blue Sentient Planet, Blue Sentient(s), Chopper - Freeform, Currently in the Works of Being Fixed, DON'T BLAME ME FOR THE BAD WRITING I WAS YOUNG AND NAIVE, DON'T BLAME ME FOR THE BAD WRITING I WAS YOUNG AND NAIVE HAVE FAITH I CAN FIX THIS, Diads, F/M, Fair Warning in Advance, Fangor, GETTING A FACE LIFT SOON, GOING THROUGH RECONSTRUCTION, GearSlammer, Gen, HAVE FAITH I CAN FIX THIS, HEAVY RAPE SCENE IN LATER CHAPTERS, In the works, Jack Wheeler is still Missing, Lost Sentient, Major Original Character(s), Minions (Battle Force 5), Minor Original Character(s), Mobious Command Center, Multi, Mysterious Brother - Freeform, Mysterious Family, Mysterious Sister, NEEDS MAJOR TLC, NEEDS TO BE WORKED ON, Needs of the Many Outweigh the Needs of the Few, Negative Zone, None of My Stories are Ever Abandoned, Original Character Death(s), Original Character(s), Original Female Character(s) - Freeform, Original Male Character(s) - Freeform, Original Non-Human Character(s) - Freeform, Other, Prime Evil, Red Sentient 5, Red Sentient Mobious Command Center, Red Sentient Planet, Red Sentient(s), Red and Blue Sentients have not Awoken, Riptile, Saber - Freeform, Sark - Freeform, Sark Empire, Scarib, Splitwire, Still more reviews the faster and More Attention I Give to a Story and Updating, Story Is going to be slightly reworked in future, Syfurious, Synataur, Synthrax, THE GRAMMAR SPELLING AND STRUCTURE NEEDS TO BE WORKED NEEDS TO BE WORKED On, THE MORE REVIEWS THE FASTER I GET TO CORRECTING THE STORY AND GETTING IT BACK ON TRACK, Tangler, The Ancient Ones Secrets, Unknown Sentient, Vandal(s), Venikus, Vylirex, WARNING OLD STORY NEEDS TO BE SERIOUSLY WORKED ON, WARNING OLD STORY NEEDS TO BE UPDATED, WARNING OLD STORY NEEDS TO BE UPDATED THE GRAMMAR SPELLING AND STRUCTURE NEEDS TO BE WORKED ON, Water Slaughter, You want it updated and worked on faster please review and I will get to it sooner, Zelix, Zendrill, Zentners, authors universe, buster - Freeform, different timeline, reverb, the Ancient Ones
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-02-08
Updated: 2017-02-08
Packaged: 2018-09-22 21:25:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,709
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9625925
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ColorGuardSweetHeartHotFury/pseuds/ColorGuardSweetHeartHotFury
Summary: Unknown to all, Vert had a sister. One after years of secrecy he admits to his team and they have since tried to keep safe on Earth. Well-Technically half sister. Now she finds herself captured as the Reds (Red Sentient 5) war prisoner. To think just yesterday she was chasing a degree with the likes of her best friend by her side. Now awoken in a world beyond her own she embarks on a journey to find her means of escape while evading the likes of the tormenting Red's leader. Navigating the ventures of horror and the heart, as the pages of war ignite across the galaxy. It's up to the Battle Force 5 to choose between rescuing one of their own or saving the likes of the universe from certain destruction and humanity from certain enslavement. Or is there hope in a forgotten tale, one of the sentient's of light. There are no room for mistakes, as time is ticking by. All decisions have consequences, and hard as it is sometimes its better to serve the needs of the many than save the needs of the few.





	

**Author's Note:**

> (These notes I'm posting (both beginning AN Notes and End AN Notes) are from the original notes on Fanfiction.net when I posted this story. I have not changed or adapted them since the last posting of this story. I will do more whenever I do fix this story to work on these as well)
> 
> Sadly I don't own Hot Wheels nor their characters Vert Wheeler, Sage, Stanford, Agura, Spinner Cortez, Sherman Cortez, Zoom, A.J., Tezz, Zeke, Grace, Zemerick, Zug, Krytus, Kytren, Kyburi, Krylox, Kyrosys, um then any other characters like Vandals and other people I forgot from the show I don't own NOR DO I OWN THE SONG WALKING ON SUNSHINE BY ALI AND AJ NOR DO I own Wouldn't it be nice (Also note I use this song and she says the words wrong purposefully I mean when your happy and all and you don't really know a song you can have words wrong.)
> 
> I DO OWN: The college Central Mountain Cedar University as its completely made up... Characters I own: Brealla Liberty Howling, Ralph Alexander Lorington (AKA Rocklevin Avain Lontunu), The roommates, then also Dantar and his sister Coupavella both are something like Vandals but they aren't they are a fraction of soldiers who live on different planets and have always been under Krytus's rule as they highly agree with it and are his elite group of assassins.
> 
> OH I AM NOT POSTING A NEW CHAPTER TILL I GET 2 OR 3 REVIEWS SO PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW :) aNd have a nice day :) ;) :D ENjoy! and Bye :) ;)

 

[Cartoons](https://www.fanfiction.net/cartoon/) [Hot Wheels: Battle Force 5](https://www.fanfiction.net/cartoon/Hot-Wheels-Battle-Force-5/)

  
Follow/Fav **How and Why to Save One Life**

 

By: [ColorGuardSweetHeartHottieFury](https://www.fanfiction.net/u/2758841/ColorGuardSweetHeartHottieFury)

Does anyone know that Vert had a sister his team and him tried to keep safe on Earth, Well half sister. Now she finds herself as Reds war prisoner, more then one is inlove with her, she falls inlove and now has ot loose it all again cause of forced war..

Rated: [Fiction M](https://www.fictionratings.com/) \- English - Mystery/Romance - Vert, Krytus - Words: 8,355 - Reviews: [5](https://www.fanfiction.net/r/6981614/) \- Favs: 1 - Follows: 1 - Published: May 11, 2011 - id: 6981614  


 

It was one mild May night in the town of Wenatchee Washington, and the college if Central Mountain Cedar University. Only days away from Viking Fest in the near Norwegian mountain town and many of the Norwegian raised teens were getting pumped or planning on heading to their local towns that were mainly Norwegian based.

Nevertheless, even the best well awaited plans follow undesired courses. Just like a dream differed in that poem and play a Raisin in the Sun the life of one person was to be changed forever.

You see this person is Brealla Liberty Howling, but she was no ordinary College Freshman soon to be Sophomore, nineteen year old, soon to be head teenage manager of her church Bayside Communitee Sunday school during summer which happily for their first time surprisingly in this wretched economy was being payed, and a camp counselor at Miracle Ranch teaching equestrian jumps and both bare back and saddle.

Nor was she a normal girl who's smile made her glow like an angel with shiny beautiful brown medium long curly haired girl with very prominent natural blond streaks laying in the front. With such fine baby soft white as can be skin with slight whitish light pink tan, rose red cheeks, red with slight pink shining lips of an angel, with gorgeous goldish brown and slight green eyes that could never make up their color choice. A child like persona of 5'5 ½" and flawless skin of an angel with small child like sized hands and size 3 kids shoes teen. NO! She wasn't for she was adopted at birth being the daughter of a love relationship her mother wanted more for her then she could give even with a older daughter of two she wanted only the best as she was finding she was not suitable mother. Her true father abandoned them both for his two sons, and pregnant wife who soon later gave birth to a sister.

Little did she know her own brothers knew of her existence and both protected her at a distance as their mother disappeared with their little sister soon after their father disappeared they had to protect the last thing they had to hold onto for family. This meant chasing boys from her when she was a teenager which they ironicly found she already was chasing boys away on her own terms. More like she ran from then brout out the friendship card, usually becaming best friends.

But hey it meant less work for her brothers to watch out for. They were more scared of telling her who they were then constantly deeling with the men in her life.

Sadly, it was her oldest brother four years older than she was who made a choice to save earth by doing something most could not comprehend.

But when he did so and had a continuous battle and challenge with one of the most ruthless dictators of the Universe, would he have put to damn the precious life he was trying to save.

The beautiful girl so innocent and pure with a virgins heart and a child sense of the world through a early grown up elderly mind that grew up as some would say to quickly while her heart stayed a child. She was one of the few people her age who could still find a good thing to say about anyone, she treated all as equals even those she hated, she never swore or cursed nor once said the Lords name in vain it's like words went through one ear and out the other. However, this persona and ways would change in a sudden instant.

She would now learn the ways of war and the ways of love. She would learn things she was never meant for as her destiny has been changed, life challenged, and her heart soul and faith put into the biggest obstacle she would have to overcome. For all she ever knew about herself and even plainly knew, would this night forever be changed, on this night of Saturday May 21, 2011 at exactly 0045 hours.

Though her path has not been completely re-written as her original path was a amazing one, one she was to lead with her future husband. But sadly, since the sudden change one thing was sure, her life and loved one she adored since he sat in front of her the first day of third grade and her friends and herself laughed at how muscular and handsome he was, her now best friend whose hair went strait and was sun bleached brown, one thing was still written in the pages of her lovely life, she was to be kissed goodbye today.

For this adopted girl raised on the culture of a mothers who's great grandparents came from the Isle of Man and Norwegian/Australian based cultural family on her fathers side with their traditional and nontraditional Christian ways in the twentieth century America was now to learn of the multivers and her true importance to an age long war, her importance in particular to the forces of good and her importance to the leader of the team of light and riotousness.

Her single importance to the one Sentient legend called "the one with fire in his spirit" was well forgoten in history and most peoples minds, even this legend once was heard on Earth as a medieval fable.

For her improtance and single legend that is a direct match and split story to "the one with fire in his spirit", for hers was in a well hidden legend and it self was well hidden, each family member currently living had a part to this age old legend. The thing was only the childrens legends survived, hers playing the bigest role to help the brother legend live. As few who were alive that could know the tales full colors remembered it as "a fire spirit and sister to the one with the fire in his spirit, will raise a lost culture to our people and will show the depths of someone we lost years ago. The girl with the heart of truth and love shall shine light on the darkness of others. to show good and help fight this war with strength and courage but…" the rest of the legend had been lost no one remembered the ending but the legends words will be discovered again by the very person their about. For there's a reason no one remembers the ending it was yet to be written or chosen she ruled her destiny by the unforeseen and destiny changing events of tonight.

For this girl was Vert Wheelers younger sister and today she was to become a war hostage, and would forever loose her innocence but gain courage and strength she never thought she had to fight back more than she ever had. The only question is, Is she truly ready for what's to come unexpectedly?

Our story begins in this university town Wenatchee WA, as a suite styled dorm brand new and four stories is the main setting for this girls tragic goodbye to life.

Here she is being lead in by a guy with a strong build, tall, brown Beatles hair due, definitely the strong demur. He seems very protective of the girl.

"Brealla chill pill will you I can't believe your hyper tonight we just watched a couple movies and you were more talkative than usual." He laughs.

"Well sorry for all the questions." She says sarcasticly childishly sticking out her tongue and laughing on the inside.

"Breezy, girl you always ask questions when haven't' you?"

"Can I help it if I'm a curious girl Ralphy besides you've known me since third grade you should know I get really hyper when I don't have my pills or I take a nap in the afternoons?"

They laugh quietly as to not get in trouble while walking down the hall after quiet hours.

"Man I can never see how you became a Senior Color Guard captain."

"Same with you and aviation."

She laughs but secretly holds the feelings she had for him since they were in junior high only which returned since they both were attending the same school, hung out a lot, knew each other so well and were practically neighbors.

They reached her suite door as she headed with him close behind to her single room door laughing along with their secret jokes. It wasn't' late for a Friday only twelve so she wouldn't be in trouble, nor would her roommates who were out most likely out drinking and partying under age, but she didn't care for this nor did she party.

As she opened the door and flipped on the light to her messy room she looked at it grimly sighing and groaning with a headache, wishing she knew when she could clean it before her mom saw at the end of the school year which was soon at hand and her being a freshman well her mother wouldn't be too pleased.

She continued to lean against the doorframe shuffling her feet and biting her lip as usually were their bye routines, looking like a innocent girl trying to convince some adult she didn't break a vase or do something really bad. Ralph hung against the sink and counters in-between the separate bathroom and shower doors.

"So I guess goodnight, sleep tight Breezy." He said without turning around "maybe tomorrow I'll get the guys and the girls and we can have another movie night."

'Yeah sounds great can't wait Ralphy." She says with a short blush.

"Um yeah." He says suddenly coming near her and putting his hand over her head as she blushed and wanted to duck but did not she was backed against the doorframe unsure but happy for what was to come.

His hand lightly stroked against Brealla's left bringing it up behind his neck as he moved forward and gently placed his lips on top of hers.

Bre wished she could scream for joy at what had happened, but then her mind took over and wrapped its legs around his. He was holding her up as she gently opened her mouth and forced his open bringing her tongue inside his and intertwining them.

The kiss was as weird as her first and second first kiss with some other guy but somehow this one was really special maybe not spectacular like she'd always imagined kissing him would be but she'd yet to find one like that, nor the one but at the moment this felt like the world. Him holding her was more special than anything she could have sworn she heard Moment Like this Playing little did she know her three roommates were singing it quietly a bit drunk but happy for the girl they called and loved as a sister.

For Ralph it felt like he died and went to heaven the girl of his dreams he crushed on since third grade was now in his arms, kissing him, not only that but she thrust herself upon him he knew she felt the same way. He wished they would do more and that soon their moment would be over but knew that she was not the girl to give her body up. She wouldn't' be his first but at the moment felt like she'd be the only one he'd want or ever would. Little did he know that thought was correct she would be the last one he ever thought about doing it with.

"Yes finally you two have made out I knew you had a thing for each other." Came the words of a tall straight brown-haired skinny pencil legged legs and body girl who had just walked in with the other two roommates one tall and curly brown hair the other curly blonde and brown streaked hair. The blonde had her hand to her forehead and was shaking her head at what her best friend and roommate said.

This comment however made Bre just blush and was glowing he wasn't the one for her nor did she want to have sex like in the past she had felt like with him and some of the stuff they watched together. Nevertheless, this moment was special for her and she gently jumped off him and wiped her lips of any saliva.

Blushing she said "Mm night Ralphy." She said before rushing in her dorm owning up to her nickname Breezy and before anything could be said the door was closed and she locked the door. Leaning gently against it and sliding down her mirror before letting out a childish scream of "Yes" and she smiled so joyfully.

She started to sing "Wouldn't it be nice if we could wake up in the morning when the day was done. And wouldn't it be nice if we were older and the memories we had been through." Her voice was like and angel's harmonic song and when she sang it could not match the angelic choir but go above their beauty.

Bre's voice was heard by her roomies and by Ralph who was suddenly blushing and taking several long moments before finally walking and getting the strength to slowly pass his what he hoped girlfriends sisterly roommates.

They all blushed and girlishly laughed, giving him the look, _you hurt her and you'll find yourself in separate pieces in the Rockies_ although the blonde hit the strait brunette lightly but with some pain for what she interrupted.

Further outside was a shadow like serpent creature with legs and arms.

"Get the girl and bring the coordinates of that wretched planet when you get back to me I'd like to pay dear old sis a visit.

"Yes sir, I mean Lord." He did with a mock salute.

Quickly he speed to the key card slot and completely broke it of causing the door to automatically unlock which makes him smirk he had his orders to kill anyone who got in his way and for the witness make sure it be a long time till they saw the light of any day.

With his gun ready he followed to where his research of where the girl currently lived at in this learning center for more advanced earthling pupils; everything here disgusted him more these beings.

He moved in the shadows to the other door being completely black but only sticking to shadows for unknown reasons he was an assassin of death he was one of the best at his job.'

Luckily, none of the earthlings were in the hall till he arrived at the door, and opened it as he speed in and locked the door quickly behind him in a matter of seconds he saw three earthling girls who seemed a bit weaker due to what this planet called alcohol and younglings consuming it. Then a young boy with a smirk of pleasure on his face.

It didn't take him anything to figure out he had the pleasure of a females love whether small or mate ship even he had owned this look from time to time on his home world.

However, as the four drew upon the strange dark creature they peered scared as the boy looked angry and spoke with anger "What are you? How'd you get in here? And Why are you here."

With his weird British accent, he answers, "I have orders from my employer and Lord to bring him the girl you call Brealla but you shall have no use of this information.

Quickly he takes out a strange-piped gun and hits the two curly haired girls to which they look suddenly overly drunk and fall uneasily to the ground, noticing dart like items on her two roommates one best friend the other like a sister just like Bre, the other skinny brown haired girl screams before she is hit by a dart to her arm quickly falling against the wall with a hard thunk.

The guy acted to quickly and went to punch the intruder. Tossing his gun to the ground and kicking it to the other side of the room the dark animal like snake thing takes out of his black cloak a knife and as the boy approaches he gets him in the stomach and twists the knife as the boy looks strange like he's going to throw up but is frozen.

"You pathetic breeds of humans you shall soon learn why you don't go against Krytus or a member of his secret counsel, you pathetic worthless piece of fucking dirt shall soon know his wrath."

And with that he released the boy's body leaving it barely alive with the knife still in him so the battle force five would know what did this.

He silently carefully stepped over the still women and was amazed this girl had not stepped out but when he heard loud music playing, he smirked to know why.

Back in the room Brealla was listening to I'm walking on Sunshine by Ali and A.J. when a knock was on her door and she hoped it was Ralph coming back for maybe something more.

She wore her sweat pants and little thing almost see through gray military camouflage t shirt and her rubber band to put her hair up was on her wrist she was singing to the music when she shouted "Coming."

She tripped over a few items in the small college room.

She reached the door as her heart pounded. As she swung the door open a hand against the frame that was black as coal caught her attention and the way it looked snake like she followed it up to up to the face and knew something was up and going to happen.

"You…your…you're not" she gulped "Ralph" she said more like asking him for help if he was still there.

"No only the worst nightmare to come in your life." He wickedly smirked sounding like Scar in Lion King.

She quickly did the only thing she knew to do and kicked him where the sun did not shine.

Jumping over his collapsed figure. She ran only to make it a short distance before tripping.

She suddenly froze to see one of her roommates either dead or unconscious on the ground and she grew a small bit of fright. As she stared at the figure, getting up she was frozen to see her roommates collapsed not yet in view of the bleeding Ralph.

"You see girl you have no help with you now."

Suddenly a figure bleeding lunges in front of her growling.

"Breeze you gotta run now for your life like it depends on it"

"But your hurt and bleeding…" she said worriedly.

"Go now run and never look back you hear me go now whatever this things wants you for he won't get it."

"But…"

"Go while you still got time and can run, I'll hold him off."

'But you'll…"

Grabbing her by the wrist forcing her to look in his eyes, which were full of worry, but begging her for once to listen. "Listen to me those few moments only minutes ago were the best of my life I've loved you since the first day of third grade now you need to run now and forget about me I love you too much for you to be killed or used in whatever way by this guy and his boss. Now go now don't look back I always loved you and still do, now go before you can be captured, never forget that kiss never forget us, don't let go ok you will live now go now!"

She cried and shook her head while she says "O…Ok." As tears flooded, her face and she ran to the door, Randy's blood on her shirt, struggling to open it shaking it but finally unlocking it and managing to finally opens it.

She heavenly whispers as the last glance the two ever saw of each other seemed to be so beautiful and like an angel glow reflected off them both as the moment was captured by the stillness of slow moving time "I love you Ralphy always have always will never forget me please."

As she left through the door he whispered softly sadly back "I won't and never will now go Breezy go and don't let him capture you please keep safe."

As the door closes, he pronounces, "I'll be watching over you."

He gently gets himself up and stumbles to his feet as the monster is finally all the way up looking angrier than ever he mutters out of hurting breath "Where is she."

"Gone away from you, you'll never find her nor will that boss of yours ." pointing the gun that he had forgotten to pick back up towards him he smirks he's dying not only for his love but for his country and world now to save them from such a menace as he was meant to die to save people always. He is staring death in the face unafraid for the choice he's made to end his life.

"You have feelings for this girl don't you well maybe I'll just take some advantage of her and rape her in your dying eye's."

"Don't you dare lay a hand on her Danter."

Looking surprised at the boy "How do you know that name filth?"

"Let's just say my mom died when I was a boy not of cancer but of this God for saken endless war, at least I'm keeping my girl away from that lunatic Krytus's hands for a good reason."

"Ah so you're more than earthling but a Halfling.

"Let's say more than that hunter, more than that." He smirks if this was a western film they'd be circling each other while a dried tumble weed rolled in-between them.

"Oh how so?"

"I'm son of Keros best warrior of the blue royal guard son of the youngest member of the royal family Princess Siloya, my name is not Ralph Alexander Lorington but Rocklevin Avain Lontunu, prince and second to the throne of the blue home world, born on this planet raised by the last bits of my family and our people alive in the muliverse. Disguised as Earthlings to protect the remains of our people and protect the earthlings.

I truly did fall and find a future that was seen until you came along with your sister Coupavella , but I fell for the sibling to the legend five the half sister I indeed fell for at first site and hoped to have gone further into marriage like it's been foreseen. Nevertheless, I know now that destiny has changed and do not try to find my family they left as soon as you arrived they are long gone to another unknown planet my sister and her human husband and child the new air to the throne are long gone awaiting the end of this war. I was my nephew's and my future niece's protector as well as my loves protector and shall die like so many died before me for my people and to keep the royal family still safe.

He turns himself into his blue form that is not so different from his human form it makes sense why he had the blue eyes that were so different in color.

"Boy you are full of surprises but you will die in vain do you think I travel alone. Oh no while we speak my sister shall be tracking down your so-called lover and she shall soon be in Krytus's hands.

"Not while the Blue sentients and the legendary five still remain." He says aiming the revolver dart gun with vengeance out of anger.

"Do you think that gun will sedate me boy, Ha" chuckling as if Ralph was stupid "If you were raised a human it shows you should know that doesn't work on me."

'Oh I know it doesn't work on you that's not what I was aiming for." He smirks and slightly tilts his head with a cold laugh knowing the creature before him has no idea what he is doing.

Quickly pulling the trigger, he hits the fire sprinkler causing the fire alarm to go off and he screams loudly as he can for his Blue Sentient "There's a man with a gun call the police he's shot three girls help."

As that happens, he turns back to human and lunges at the snake like creature knocking him down and stabbing him where a human heart should be before a long curved sword was reviled in the monsters hands piercing the body and injuring the heart of Ralph.

"I hope that's a lesson to you but I guess you will have no need to learn you will be gone soon enough." Spitting on the ground at the kids feet in disgust as the body is shivering and he's coughing or chocking on blood

"And this…this…" gasping for air and hissing in pain from what the boy did sounding like a snake with a lisp "Is…is..t..o…to…to you." He says coldly stabbing the royal family boy in the heart of his human self and dropping him off he grabs his gun and limps out tranquilizing anyone that saw him or got in his way.

The boy dying in the once beautiful dorm that was full only of happy girls whispers through the power he had left "Brealla my Breeze I always loved you and tried to protect you, they'll always be after you my love. Don't forget me I always loved you."

The girl now running in some fields past the school near the school off campus apartments cries out confused "Ralphy, Ralphy where are you." Looking around in desperate hope and excitement to see him hoping he's near her.

"Don't' stop keep running." Gaining a strange and sudden frown but doing what he says.

"Ralphy please what's going on I'm scared." She gave a look that if he was in front of her knew he'd be in trouble if he didn't explain.

"Don't' be run for me please don't let them get you."

"How..how may…may I ask are we talking?" She asks so still there is a moment where he says nothing

Back at the dorm the dying prince lets a tear drop from his face.

"Brealla Liberty Howling I'm…I'm not..I am not human I'm…I'm a alien born on earth."

"What?" she stops her tracks now in some neighborhood near the field she was running panting but amazingly somehow talking to this guy she loved and still did with everything that was happening.

"I'm sorry but I'm the second well I guess now second soon to be third in line of my planets people thrown as my sister you know and her human husband are the prince and princes now of my people when we can return out of this war and get the survivors back."

"Wait so what are you telling me."

'Hu my love there was a great war on my planet long ago before my sister and I were born the queen and king my grandparents ruled but when war took they had to flee in order to preserve culture even though out of their refusal, my only aunts and uncles are on my father's side who isn't royalty and my mothers were killed. She died not of cancer in fifth grade Breeze she died." Letting out a hiss of pain "She died saving our family she led the other planet followers off our trail and away from this world leaving my sister the next to rule and my father to raise us with our grandparents. There is more though.

"Are you ok?"

"I'm not…hu I love you no matter what since the day in third grade we met I was in love with you, my…" hissing again. "My grand….grandfather was good at the prophesy things and when I was born figured out that I too was to marry the earthling but a special earthling.

"Special what do you mean?"

"You're your true siblings, you…you wanted to meet once when you were older."

"Yeah how so what's up with them?" She was running through another neighborhood all unknowing where she was headed only knowing she was running where her feet lead her in her distraught self.

"You're the sibling well half sibling of one of our legends and only one not protected or missing, you're the half sister of the leader of the fabled five, the second youngest sister first sister to the one who has fire in his spirit" laughing a bit, "Funny his title is not so far from what you are at times." He chuckles harder not carrying if it hurts he loved this girl and just found how similar her brother and her were.

"You know I can run there and punch you for that." His laughing stops he knows even if he died she'd find him and beat the crap out of him for that and for joking while he's dying he couldn't' help loving this woman no matter if she would be a tad abusive she loved people and it was just her funny joking way she never truly would mean to hurt them.

"Hu fine, I don't have time…to tell you this."

"What did you mean about this girl you spoke of?"

"I was to marry you and help get the people of my planet alive again you were to be a princess to the blue planet home world I was going to tell you this summer, and explain my…my…well that I loved you, my plan was to take you on my blue thunderbird 1960's I've been working on and take you to point no point for fun with friends then take you to the side or out in the water somewhere private and tell you How much I loved you and what I was."

"Did you ever see this supposed future?"

"Yes and… and I…I can't explain it without you thinking it untrue…but…but I... I can show you." Suddenly images of a wedding, him telling her, her seeing the true form he was, their first time together and her leaving the planet fighting in a war with people she didn't know a boy who was older and looked familiar all protecting her. Suddenly her being pregnant and giving birth to twins. Her helping and loving a planet that was not her own but being thrilled and happy with the man of her life.

She collapsed all of a sudden at a tree and grass in someone's yard panting and crying at what she was she actually felt everything she knew it was real, she knew this wasn't one of those things that normally happened and that this was or had been what was meant to be and meant for them and her, she knew things like this didn't happen any day so somehow it changed in some way someone made it, and took away her happily ever after she'd never thought she'd truly have.

"What…what changed… got in the way of us ever having that then." She cries tears and sobs taking over her emotions and other feelings.

"The monsters who are trying to take you." He says so straight forward

"I….I don't know how much further I can run I'm so tired what's happening to you why are you telling me this."

"Because I love you my real…real…my real name is not Ralph Alexander Lorington but it tis Rocklevin Avian Lontunu, I knew one thing since I met you that I loved you with the world whether the future I saw would happen or not I loved you and needed to protect you. I'm sorry Breeze this won't happen just know what will always be me that will be with you in your heart I will be there loving you forever."

"What's' what's happening please Ralphy your still my Ralphy no matter how Nobel or out of this world you are you were to good to be a normal guy or human guy so prince charming even if I wanted to argue one your views of things and almost racy comments you never meant harm by them…Ralphy, please! Please te…t…ell…t…t…tell me what's happening what's going on?" She said distraught not wanting to know what happened.

"Breeze first promise me, you must promise me you'll run and not be caught."

"I'll…" sniffling "I'll… I'll try my best I can't promise cause I don't know how longer I can run without having a heart attack or dropping dead." She panted.

"Fair enough" he said with a sigh wishing he could protect her.

"I'll never leave you Breeze I'll always love you."

"Please just tell me." She cried.

He winced "I'm I'm dying."

"What no." she cried stopping as she leans against a tree in tears.

"You knew it was to happen."

"But after you showed me…me everything I feel like I've lost my entire life and have nowhere to go."

"I understand but there will be another for you, you'll love again."

"But will I truly."

"Yes you silly little girl you will I love you and our love will always be there, your destiny might have changed but the path your to lead hasn't your still to help this war. You have been chosen to love another it's the way of the universe I will be there to guide you just call me and I'm there for you if you need to talk I'll see you in your dreams." Suddenly pain was heard and he felt like he was no longer talking to her or at least cut it off for himself so he could not let her hear him die, his last thoughts were _Please God keep her safe give her to her brother, don't hurt the girl she is don't let my love die or who she is die. I love her keep her safe bring her home safe protect her protect her always if I can help protect her in heaven please let me_.

His breath became harder to take in and he stared at the white ceiling and walls smiling as the cold came thinking of her then suddenly looking to her as he saw her. "Always I'll be in your heart my Breeze remember that" she felt as if she heard that and had some strength to run forward before realizing he was gone.

He smiled at her and looked up to the distant light "I'm ready." And a blonde women with beautiful skin came to him and took his hand as the young teen became a little boy running with his mom and disappeared."

"Ralphy Ralphy." She cried, "No not him I lost enough in my life I was to love him so then why Lord why does he have to go. You knew I loved him why my first relationships have to end so soon after it started why?"

She hears the familiar accent from behind her.

"Well…well well look what we have here, now there you are. We'd thought we'd have to kill more of your kind to find you."

"You basterdouse pussy ass shitting mother fucking bitch mouth loser" she said angered by everything that occurred but backing up trying to find her balance.

"Well there's no need for that miss only just doing my business."

She screamed "Help call the police!" people looked out there windows but the monster shot the lights so no one could she.

Suddenly something grabbed her from behind. "Ha I got her brother, you ready to go get are lute"

"Not quite yet there's one more thing before she gets in the car."

He takes out a towel pouring some liquid on it she realizes what he's going to do and blood curdling screams.

"HELP! He's going to use FUCKING SHIT CLOIFORM there trying to knock me out HELP SOMEONE!" she's screaming noticing what he's doing she uses a bloodcurdling scream to wake people for miles as he tried to place the cloth over her face. Eventually succeeding with the grip his sister had of her. She suddenly felt very drowsy and dropped into a slumber as her body became very limp and looked pale white under the full summer moon that shown beautifully on the lovely night until now bringing dread.

"Let's get her and the news of the royal family back to the Sentient Five." Tossing her in and driving to the highway getting ready to land on the red planet and soon be in the castel of Krytus's rule.

Suddenly two vehicles land infront of him and his sisters car one tall blue the other two-wheeler and yellow.

"The five. So are the others here."

"No just us." The motorcyclist says very young boy but definitely ready to fight not happy that someone found his planet.

"What are you doing here." Came the strong hard voice from the blue vehicle.

"Have you heard anything yet?" Coupavella said

"No but you should have never found earth." Came a more annoying voice and the sound of a small fist punching something before he screamed "Ouch" sounding like he was a small bit of a wimp.

"I find things I'm a bounty hunter multiverses best assassin after all and I know my way around."

"Well we can't let you leave."

"Watch me." He said very darkly utters, as he jumps over both vehicles definitely a strange feature for his car and he shoots at both vehicles which dodge as he gains the empty high way and drives fast forward.

"I got him bro." is heard from the vehicle as the car latches secretly gaining a certain area and implanting a unbreakable virus before ripping out something.

"Ha not going to stop me." And with that he gets the multiverese portal open in the dark starry night of pure beauty and magic, suddenly gaining great speeds not known to most on earth and disappearing in its furious storm.

'Any news on what that was all about?" Came an annoyed voice of a high pitched boy from the back end of the blue vehicle.

"Well good news is we got him so he can't tell his location or anything about earth and that virus will help any other ways to trace." Came the hot Asian boy from the strange yellow motorcycle.

"Wait guys did you check the secret jewel tonight that you were supposed to check on?" a British voice asks.

"No why?" came the deeper voice knowing they'd be in trouble now.

Groaning largely but its strange as it doesn't give away his feelings exactly "Turn to a news channel I mean radio station."

_We now bring you breaking news it seems there's been a domestic dispute of kidnapping that took place at Salingin hall building A tonight just an hour ago in this dorm. We're not told who was involved or what happened only three girls found unconscious tranquilized in the dorm the events unfolded in, others are also tranquilized in the hall of this dorm and entrances by an unknown substance, a boys found dead with a strange knife that is red with a strange glow and the letter K written into it._

_The boy was stabbed several times once in the chest and once in the stomach. Their seems to be one girl missing from the dorm and it looks like there was some sort of what authorities are believing and calling a kidnapping or the evidence of a possible kidnapping as a girl was known to scream for help in the nearby neighborhood of Rodchester in Selling Drive she was seen being pinned and taken by a snake and spider like devil monster the witnesses from their homes account before she was forced unconscious and placed in a strange vehicle that speed away._

_More answers when we get them and the strange figures which are known to have taken a tall medium sized brunette about 5'5" girl with really white skin if you have any details or better descriptions of this or anything to do with the whereabouts of this girl and the sudden school shooting and tranquilizing please dial 911 or the King 5 hotline. This is definitely a set of strange occurrences and we will keep you updated on the latest news of this case as it becomes unraveled. Until then back to you Tom… Thank you Patty Curry and what a strange belief really a giant spider and a snake like devil man." He laughs loudly "What were those people smoking wow glade I'm in the studio. Few hu" coughing and cooling himself down "This is a grave event and we shall follow Curry as she receives more info by the hour as to who the students found in the event and the unfortunate stabbing of the college teen we shall keep you updated, as well as news from their families as soon as we get word. In other news, Well it seems the Dow Jones went up today…._

"Yeah so" came the annoying boy voice from the blue vehicle not getting the point and quickly turning off the radio. He had an incident with a news reporter as a kid that caused everyone to call him pie face back home since he was six. He had a large resentment for the male anchors and their rudeness his younger brother knew this and hated how he refused to watch or listen to news reports so far this one time was the longest in a long time he'd listen of not force them to change the station or channel.

"The dorm and school what do you think we've watched her for." Yelled the young angered British voice through the radio.

"What!" Yelled the three realizing what their stupidity and single day of lacking did.

"The conman that took her just got away yes." Came a female voice with a sigh

"Who's gonna break this to Vert or does he already know?" came the tougher voice from the blue vehicle.

"Thankfully he's out, you know how Vert got sick when you bet him on the rides at the county fair. Well Sheriff Johnson saw him in the back ally and he got a warning and some community service at the community center for that.

"Uh ouch no wonder he was upset the past few days."

"Not as upset as he's going to be when he finds out we weren't able to keep his last sibling safe, his mother and other sister still missing and father in the multiverses unable to return due to the tracking devise, his brothers disappearance before all this and her being the only family he had SAFE! Hu you guys really did it big time."

"Um Agura your good with him why don't you." Came Stanford's suggestion

"Not a chance we'll all have to tell him."

"Yeah when does he get back?"

"Probably going to be late as he had to get off the spray paint today so we'll have plenty of time to wait."

"Hey you guys I'm looking up the current data and notes on the site and it seems there some strange blue liquid that dropped like blood near the boy, and you'll never guess who the boy was."

"Who?" everyone asks the tall buff brunette.

"It's that boy she always hangs out with that's been with her since third grade it seems he may be a blue sentient in disguise worst his family all of a sudden disappeared off the maps. The police believe they have something to do with it or that the killer killed them, his aunts and uncles are missing to it's like they never existed even though they did."

"So you mean to tell me that her best friend was a Sentient." Stanford screamed

"Whoa dude chill it's not like this is the first maybe there's more."

'Earth born one form and by the looks of things his family was the last ones it looks like Sage isn't alone but they did a thorough sweep I can't find anywhere they disappeared to its like they found or knew of someplace others didn't another world yet found like earth was or thought to be.

"This is trouble." Zoom says while shaking his head.

"No way this is going o be one Heck hell of a night now we have two people to tell that we one didn't know someone was a sentient and two that Vert's only living or Earth bond relative was captured and by who knows but one thing's for sure Earth will be invaded and he's taking her to Krytus."

"Actually bro we succeeded in getting his locator and that virus will make sure nothing or backups or signs of this world and close areas that he went are farther away or different completely where he went instead it will give the coordinates to several of the keys multi-world locations. So good news is earth is safe, but I'm afraid I can't say the same for his little sis." Sherman logically explains feeling weird dread not being able to take his eyes off the site the car disappeared he knew something was wrong but had no clue until they found out the girl was gone. Nevertheless, something was happening inside him if only he could tell and explain what.

"We're dead" Spinner loudly whined, both of misery and utter distraught.

**Author's Note:**

> Next chapter see whats up with Brealla and what happens to her and then third chapter see whats up with Vert and how him and Sage take the news.  
> So what is up with Bre? will she be safe? tortured? Find out next time  
> Someone unexpected finds the body of a human female interesting and starts noticing the sentient's and humans are very alike especially reds and humans as they bleed the same color. This sentient starts to have weird unexplained feelings for her so stay tuned...  
> Sadly I've changed this next chapter will be Vert and Sage as well as a surprised guest...whom wonder who this could be ;) snickering (not telling its good but my personal character so its not a show character one a created, lets just say someone will be very happy to see them. Then Chapter 3 will be about her capture...I may go back and forth as in one chapter her and the others the BF5 but that's yet to be determined as my current chapters focus on her but for things to make sense I will have to say whats going on at base in all I mean what i have planned OMG you'd love to see some reactions from some people so lets just say its completely funalisious LOL ;) (giggling then snickering) hhhhhuuuhhhhh Have an awesome day and PLEASE REVIEW :) :D
> 
> I'm not posting the next chapter till I get 2 or 3 reviews so please Please PLease PLEase PLEAse PLEASe PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE REVIEW AND THANK YOU! :)
> 
> PLEASE REVIEW, SUBSCRIBE, FAVORITE STORY OR ME REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE I WON'T POST TILL 2 PER CHAPTER...ALSO PLEASE SEND ME YOUR IDEAS ON WHAT YOU WANT TO SEE OR IF YOU HAVE A SONG CHOICE YOU REALLY WOULD LIKE TO HAVE USED...I LOVE PUTTING SONGS IN MY STORIES...


End file.
